


Gmm,, but like,,, baby

by firecracker189



Series: Baby Mine [16]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Baby!Sean, Daddy!Mark, F/M, Gen, Little!Sean, Non-Sexual Age Play, Regressuary, caregiver!rhett, little!link, nsap, toddler!Link
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22532548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Baby Link helps Bubba and Uncle Mark host GMM, and he does really good!
Relationships: Christy Neal/Link Neal, Jessie McLaughlin/Rhett McLaughlin
Series: Baby Mine [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1294334
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Gmm,, but like,,, baby

**Author's Note:**

> Technically my first regressuary of 2020 prompt...but we'll see how much i get done

“C’mon, Bumblebee, don’t be like that,” Rhett sighed. “Don’t you wanna come to work with Bubba today? You get to help me do the show today!” Rhett abandoned trying to get Link out of the bed and opened the curtains instead. “Look how nice it is outside!” He clapped his hands and turned off the nightlight. “Listen,” he scratched at his jaw. “You don’t even gotta wear clothes. You can just wear that if you want to.” Link sighed softly and rolled onto his side. “There we go. Up and at ‘em. Let’s go get your teeth brushed.” Link’s hood slipped off his head as he moved, the smiling bumblebee face flopping down around his shoulders. “Let’s fly to the bathroom, little bee.” 

By the time he’d put clean socks and a clean pull-up on Link, (a drawn out process that shouldn’t have taken more than ten minutes but ended up taking twenty) Rhett was glad that their special guest would be a big help. He carried Link into the office (he threw a fit every time Rhett tried to put him down and hadn’t wanted shoes at all) and Link’s entire demeanor changed. 

“Mar’!” he wiggled around and Rhett set him on his feet. 

“Hey, buddy! I get to do the show with you today!” Mark accepted the hug with a laugh. “I see someone’s in their comfy jammies today.” 

“We didn’t want any clothes.” Rhett explained wearily. “How’s this lil’ dude today?” He looked down into the stroller and Sean squeaked happily. “Hey, buddy. I’m glad to see you.” 

“We’re glad to be here.” Mark enthused, taking the shirt Stevie held out. “Oh, I get merch?” 

“You and Rhett.” She held out the other shirt. “More bee merch launching today, part of Link’s campaign--so I guess it fits that he’s wearing those pajamas.” 

Rhett examined the shirt with a smile. “Look at this, Link!” 

The black shirt with the metallic silver font proudly proclaimed BEE YOUR MYTHICAL BEST, with a bumblebee flying around the words. 

Link  _ wiggled.  _ “Link did!” 

“You sure did, bo. I’m proud of you.” Rhett slung it over his shoulder. “You two come on back to the office and we’ll get changed.” 

Link went right back to ‘bubba hold, pease’ as soon as he’d said his greetings. Rhett took a deep breath and prayed for patience. Sometimes days with Link were like this, but he just needed a little more managing. 

“Alright. You ready to go?” Link didn’t get a microphone--he would just sit on top of Rhett anyway and interfere with the mic by moving around. Link grabbed his hand and let out a series of whines. “Okay, alright. Get up here.” Rhett hefted him onto his hip. “Now we’re good to go.” He carried Link out to the desk and plopped him down in his chair. “C’mon. Be good for me, we gotta introduce Mark, okay? You can sit in my lap once we’re done.” He cleared his throat. “Alright, we got one good take in him before he starts to fuss again, so let’s hope this works.” He leaned forward and Link followed suit. “Today, we sample some snack food fit for littles.” He leaned over and Mark grinned into the camera, Sean giving an excited baby wave. 

“Let’s talk about that.” 

“Are we good?” Link had already started trying to climb back into his lap with a whine. 

“Yeah, we got it!” 

“Okay, fussy boy. Get back over here and Mark can have your chair.” 

Link scrambled and Rhett patted his back firmly. “You’re okay. Just sit down with me, hmm? It’s alright, Link.” 

Mark came over and sat down, Sean gumming absently at a rubber ring. “Y’know, I gotta say I do love these shirts. They’re super soft.” 

“That’s Link.” Rhett tried to get him to turn around, failing until Stevie came to the rescue with his plush bee. 

“Here, Link. Come get Flower. She needs hugs.” 

Link turned and grabbed the bumblebee, the plush making soft rattling noises as he settled facing the front, hugging his plushie to his chest. 

“There we go, thank you, Link.” Stevie went back to her perch and Rhett started trying to get Link’s hair to lay flat. 

Mark watched curiously. “Link you’re being so good,” he chimed in. Link beamed softly, “fixing” Flower’s “hair”. 

“Alright, bud. Is Flower’s hair all fixed and ready?” 

He nodded. 

“Okay.” Rhett turned towards Mark. “You know how this goes. Just this time it won’t kill us. Because it’s little safe.” 

Mark snorted. “That’s a relief.” 

“Yeah, you and me both. I really didn’t want to deal with him fussing about food today. Not when he’s little.” 

  
  


“Okay, so the object of this taste test is pretty much like every taste test--” Rhett gestured to the ranking table. “We have a scale of one to five, and by the end, hopefully these guys will have picked their favorite one. Mark, what’s our scale?” 

“So, we have…” He peered around Sean and cleared his throat. “From best to least: 5-happy snack attack, 4-more for shore, 3-maybe baby, 2-picky icky, and 1 is naughty ‘cause you bought-ty.” 

Rhett waved a hand. “Bring in the first snack, I’m ready to get my chomp on!” 

Link giggled a bit at that, which was really the only reason Rhett had said it, to try and get him to be a little bit more happy. 

“Oh, it’s...what is this?” 

“It’s gummies, man,” Mark peered down at the package. “It’s...they’re Mythical Brand flavored gummy snacks.” 

“Right. ‘Cause you gotta get all the words in there, y’know like when you’re on Amazon and the description has about ten more words than necessary.” Rhett snorted and ripped the pack open. “Here, Link, try one.” He fed Link a gummy. 

“Okay so like,” Mark experimentally chewed the gummy again. “This is not half bad. What’s..” He read the package again. “Oh, so like, these are the essence of Sprite...but in a gummy.” He fed one to Sean, who shook his head and made a face. “Oh, so Sean doesn’t like it.” 

“Yeah that’s a one from Sean.” Rhett laughed and popped another one in his mouth. “Here, Link. You want another one?” 

Link took it and chewed happily, giving a little wiggle. “Good, huh, buddy?” 

Link nodded. 

“Okay, so, Link likes it. And that’s a start. He doesn’t like a lot of things, so we can only go downhill from here,” Rhett chuckled and moved to set the bag of gummies on the scale. Link let out an almighty whine and grabbed at his arm. “Oh, okay...here. Mark you put yours up there. Link’s just...he’s just gonna hold onto that, there we go.” Rhett kept it on the desk. “Round two?”

Mark put the bag of gummies in slot number three. “Round two.”

“Okay so...this is...what, exactly? Some kind of apple sauce?” Rhett experimentally stirred the violently red substance, sitting unassumingly in the plastic cup. “Why’s it so red? It looks like...someone liquified Elmo.” 

“Maybe don’t talk about liquifying Elmo..” Mark stifled a laugh and sniffed at the little plastic cup. 

“Okay, so--” Stevie spoke up. “That is actually strawberry sauce with apples added. So like, kind of a reverse strawberry applesauce thing going on.” 

Mark spooned a bite into Sean’s mouth and he squeaked happily. “So, this doesn’t say a lot, because he likes most foods...but Sean likes it!” Mark laughed. 

“Pretty good. Link?” Rhett held out the spoon. “Wanna try some?” 

Link kept patting at the bag of gummies. “No? Okay, more for me, then.” Rhett took another bite. “So, kind of the consistency of a strawberry jam, but...pulpy like an apple sauce.” 

“Little pulpy, yeah. So...I’m leaning towards a two.”

Rhett raised his brows. “Two, really? Sean’s reaction was at least a three.” 

“So, what…” Mark handed the cup back off to the crew. “Like, those at four, this at three?” 

“With room for future re-ranking, yeah.” 

Rhett kept trying to get Link to actually taste the foods, but he just wanted to keep tasting the gummies. 

“You don’t want any? It’s peanut butter, Link.” 

Link turned up his nose, whining softly. 

“Okay, alright. You don’t gotta taste any. But I’m thinkin’ this is pretty good. Mark?” 

“Yeah. Okay so...I think the gummies are the best, still. But this is a good four.”

“Yeah, solid four. I think it goes: Sprite gummies, graham crackers, ants on a log, then the strawberry sauce with apples, and then the--what was it?” 

“The cheese things. The Cheet-nos? The...the cheese zeros.” 

“Cheet-Nos.” Rhett laughed. “Okay, so there you go.” he put the container of cheese zeros into slot number one. “The best snacks for Littles, ranked sort-of by Littles. But let’s face it, Caregivers end up eating a lot of their snacks anyway.” 

“They do.” 

“Y’all know what time it is.” 

Both Littles were starting to fade into that ‘late afternoon pre-nap’ tiredness by the time they’d gotten everything settled for filming GMMore. Rhett was lucky the boys didn’t have much of a role in this segment, other than to sit there in the floor and look cute. 

“Okay, so. Here’s what we’re doing. Mark,” he gestured to Mark. “Hey, Mark.” 

“Hey, Rhett.” Mark waved back. 

“Mark and I are gonna just sort of go through our bags and show you guys what we pack for the boys when we have to go out or when we’re traveling. A few of you have been interested in this for a while now, so uh, let’s jump in. Link and Sean are just gonna do their thing down there, just have a good time.” Rhett hauled the bag up into his lap. “So this...this is what I pack for Link on just a basic day at the office when we aren’t traveling on an airplane or anything like that.” He unzipped the bag. “So for this main compartment here, we have a spare set of clothes--usually something I can roll up pretty tight and save space. These are his joggers and just a light tee shirt,” Rhett held up the Studio Ghibli shirt and the soft grey joggers. “Nothin’ too fancy, just in case he spills food or something.” he handed Mark the clothes and Mark set them on the table. “Extra socks in case his feet get cold,” The socks with Jade’s face on them went to Mark next. “And then your basic just: extra cup, wipes, extra pull-ups. I like to put all of that stuff into a zip-lock bag, just to keep it contained and then if you have an accident or something, you’ve got something you can put the dirty one in until you can get to a trashcan or a bathroom. We do a lot of driving between places when we film or when we tour, so sometimes we can’t get to a trashcan for a while.” He handed Mark the makeshift kit. “Oh. And the rash cream, that’s also important.” Rhett rooted around a bit more. “Hmm, what next? Oh. Okay, so Link likes to keep one of my shirts in there that I’m not currently wearing. Uh, he uses it like a comfort blanket almost. It keeps him calm if I’m driving or if we’re on a plane or something where he can’t be with me all the time, then that way he has something that smells like me that he can keep there with him…” Rhett shrugged. “Just whatever works, y’know, for your Little guy. For Link this works.” He unfolded his old GMM logo shirt and passed it off to Mark. 

“Sean does that sometimes, if I’m gone like, visiting family. When I went to Korea, Amy said he slept with my pillow for the entire time.” 

“Oh--” Rhett held up the plastic container. “Extra binkies. Not all the time, but sometimes Link loses his, especially when we stay in lots of different hotels on tour. So we keep a couple in a container, just in case he loses one while we’re out.” He handed Mark the container and the extra sippy cup. “Coloring books and crayons,” Mark looked them over.

“My Little Pony and Paw Patrol. Solid choices.” 

“His favorites.” Rhett gestured to Link, sitting sleepily on the rug with Sean and holding onto his bee. “Flower comes with us a lot different places. She’s one of his favorites, too.” He unzipped the front pocket. “And finally--my pocket. It’s a lot smaller than Link’s, but I gotta have some stuff too. Wallet, keys, phone. Chapstick, sunglasses, and a granola bar. Sometimes Littles aren’t the only ones that get hangry. He’s got an entire bag of goldfish in here, or he did earlier. I think I might have eaten those for breakfast…” Rhett shrugged and began packing it all away again. “But anyway, there you have it. Link also has a separate bag for when I’m not here. It has mostly the same stuff in it, except that there’s also a picture of me in there, and one of those little voice memo things he can push and hear me say different things in case he’s missin’ me too bad.” 

“Right.” Mark handed back the last few items. “My turn.” Rhett set the backpack down by his feet. 

“Now, I’m assuming yours is a little more extensive given Sean’s age.” Rhett angled himself a little more towards Mark. 

“Yes,” Mark hauled the diaper bag into his lap. “He’s a little guy. I never know exactly what he might want or need, so mine has a little bit more than yours does.” Mark undid the side pocket. “So. First off, we have baby snacks. Bottle goes in here, extra bottle on the other side, protein mix goes in these little pockets here.” He didn’t take them out. It’d be hell to take everything out and put it back in. “This pocket here has diaper supplies in it,” he patted the velcro pocket. “Changing pad, wipes, diapers and cream,” he unzipped the main pocket. “And now the fun begins. Welcome to life with a baby.” The first thing out was Jack’s blankie, which immediately had him squeaking and crawling over. “Yeah, here you go.” Mark handed it off. “So blankie and friends, obviously,” he handed over the little plush Pooh Bear and Eeyore. “Typically two friends are all that will fit unless we’re using his bigger one for real travel. And then we’ve got his changes of clothes. You’ll notice i said multiple, because typically in a day he has at least two outfit changes due to various things.” Mark handed Rhett the stack of clothes. “Uh, what else...oh yeah, teething toys. Rings, and keys. Rattle…” Rhett placed them all neatly on the table. “We have a couple story books,” The brightly colored Dr Seuss board books joined the items on the table. “Some extra binkies…” The plastic bag went to Rhett next. “Extra bags for diapers…Oh, and Chica’s extra leash is in here for some reason…” Mark shrugged but handed the items to Rhett for approval. “Some of Amy’s makeup is also here...I just don’t know when this stuff gets in here, but it’s there in case we want it, I guess.” He put the makeup bag on the table. “And the emergency med kit,” he handed Rhett (the franky overboard, but he blamed Amy) the zipper bag that had all the medicine and bandaids in it. “And aside from some gum wrappers, that’s really it.” 

“Bubba, go?” Link had been coming successively closer to where they sat for most of the episode, finally leaning his head on Rhett’s knee tiredly. 

“Yeah, buddy. We’re done. We’re gonna go home soon, okay?” 

“Bubba hold?” 

Rhett shifted the backpack out of the way so Mark could continue cleaning up, not caring about an outro really. They could just fade it out to promo some merch or something. “Yeah. C’mere.” He patted at Link’s head. “Move a little so I can get up.” Link barely shuffled over and he stood, picking him up. Link was instantly clingy, head on his shoulder and hands grabbing at his shirt. “You’re kinda sleepy, aren’t you?” Rhett dragged the backpack onto the bench and fished out one of the binkies. “Here.” Link took it without fuss, melting even further into him as Rhett stepped over to grab Sean’s stroller. He’d expected some kickback from Link, as tired as he was, but it seemed luck was going to smile on him for the moment. Rhett left Mark to gather his things up, heading straight for their office so he could grab his phone and turn off the lights. The crew could handle it from here. “Let’s get you home, Bumblebee. You need a nap. You did so good today.” 

Link was a puddle of limp sleepy boy as Rhett tried to get him out of his car seat, fighting going to sleep with everything he had. “Go to sleep, please.” Rhett muttered , juggling their things on one arm as he unlocked the front door. Link whined around his binky. “You want me to lay down with you for a while?” He bargained. He really wanted Link to sleep before they got into tantrum territory. Rhett dropped the bags at the bottom of the stairs and continued up. “We'll go lay down for a little while. Then you can play with Sean before dinner. Get you changed and then nap time with Bubba." Rhett moved into Link’s room and put him down on the bed. “You wait right here and Bubba’s gonna grab you some comfy clothes.” 

Predictably, as soon as Rhett was out of his line of sight Link started fussing--big crocodile tears that meant nothing really, other than that he was tired. 

“Hey, none of that,” Rhett called softly, digging the soft pajamas out of the drawer with a pair of clean socks. “Hey. Calm down. You want me to sing you something?” Rhett put the clothes down on the bed and moved to grab a dry pull-up from the drawer. For sure Link wasn’t dry if he’d been sitting distracted for that long. He wracked his brain for something, finding nothing, and just went with it. He’d sung ‘the itsy bitsy spider’ about six times over by the time Link was tucked beneath the blankets. Link’s fussing had died down into soft sniffles, working the binky in his mouth furiously while Rhett changed quickly into his own lounge wear. 

“You good now?” Rhett slipped under the blanket and tugged him close. Link whined. “Shh.” Rhett ran a hand through his hair. “Be good for me and go to sleep. Big day for such a little guy. And when you wake up, Christy will be home and we’ll have some spaghetti for dinner.” 


End file.
